Family Ties
by Mustang's Inferno
Summary: During Allen's stay at the order, life seemed so good. Allen and Kanda fought, Lavi joked around, Lenalee stayed her pretty self. What if it was all an act.What is he was fighting on the wrong side? All of Allen's existance has been a lie. When will anyone tell him the truth. NoahAllen! RoadxAllen! Dark Allen
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Just normal. Most of the exorcists were back from their missions, and everything was peaceful. Until Kanda walks in.

"Stupid Moyashi" muttered Kanda.

"For the last time, my name is Allen! Why can't you get that Bakanda! It must be all of that hair…" replied Allen.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" asked Lavi, noticing that things where a little bit more tense than usual," I swear that it is like your pms-ing Moyashi."

"I AM DEFINETLY NOT PMS-ING!" Shouted Allen, slamming his fist on the table and standing up.

As all of this was going on, no one noticed the slight blush, or sweat, that was coming from Allen. Taken aback from the violent and unusual reaction from the normally quiet and polite teenager, the dining hall was immediately silent.

"Sit down stupid Moyashi. I want to finish my Soba noodles," ordered Kanda, his face still in his Soba noodles.

Allen, finally noticing the commotion that he had caused, sat down and glared at Kanda.

"What would you know about pms-ing anyways?" asked Allen.

"All I know is that it is where a woman is switched from a sweet being to a ball of fury that no Akuma can match. Trust me. I have had enough encounters with it before." Replied Lavi, in a know it all voice.

"Then why doesn't Lenalee act that way?" asked an innocent Allen.

"There are pills that girls can take to stop them from getting out of hand. Though in Lenalee's case, she just cries a lot," replied Lavi.

"I do not cry a lot," came the angry cry from Lenalee, who was standing right behind them.

"Yes you do. Don't worry though! Allen is a close second to your moodiness!" replied Lavi cheerfully, trying to keep Lenalee from crying, again.

"Am not!" screamed the once peaceful Allen.

"Am too!" laughed Lavi.

"Shut up you Baka Moyashi!" said Kanda quietly, "and stop egging him on Usagi. With his height, he could probably pass for a stupid girl. He doesn't even have a girlfriend! "

"There are plenty of people who think that I am cute, thank you very much," mocked Allen in a sing song voice.

"The only person who adores you is a sadistic little girl who is a Noah and enjoys impaling candles into your flesh. I do not think that counts," teased Lavi.

"Sure it does," said Lenalee, defending Allen's dignity.

_Though they can never be together._ Thought Lenalee sadly.

"Che," smirked Kanda, "Real men know how to fight with a sword."

"I do have a sword, if you have forgotten," replied Allen boringly.

"You don't even know how to use it the right way. It the front and the back weren't so obvious, I think that you would grab the wrong end," answered Kanda calmly.

"I would not! I am pretty good, if I do say so myself," jested Allen, not wanting his pride to get a bad beating.

"Well, '_yourself_' is wrong. There is only one way to prove you wrong once and for all. Meet me in the training room after lunch Baka Moyashi."

"Fine then," yelled Allen, not wanting to refuse and look scared in front of the order, "Meet you there then."

"Good," replied Kanda smoothly, then left the dinning hall.

Lavi, who couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, burst out laughing.

"I can't wait! You are going to get your butt kicked! I'll have to have Jerry make some popcorn…" stated Lavi, who was now a little over enthusiastic about the fight.

"I thought that you were supposed to be on my side!" cried Allen.

"I am, and I will always be supporting you, no matter what, very, very, VERY deep down in my heart," replied that still laughing Lavi, who had now fallen on the floor.

"Lenalee, you're on my side, right?" asked Allen cautiously

"Allen, like Lavi, I am always on your side, but you are going to get your but handed to you on a silver plate. There is no way you are going to win against Kanda," said Lenalee sadly.

"Does no one think that I can win?' Allen said, dramatically falling to his knees.

"I believe in you Allen!" came a yell from across the dining hall.

"Thank you," Allen yelled, "I will win this fight for you, my one and only supporter!"

"Come on Allen, lets go and get you ready to fight with Kanda, you'll need as much help as possible to even think about winning this," piped in Lenalee.

And with that, they left the dining hall. And soon, all of this laughter and fun would be nothing but a memory. A memory that would haunt them till the end of their lives  
-

There it is! My first ever chapter! This is my first fanfic, so please review! All opinions are welcome, and ideas for this story are very much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Allen and Lenalee walk down the dimly lit halls of the Black Order. The only sound in the hallway comes from Lenalee's Dark Boots. Not many people were up this early in the morning, except for a handful of exorcists and finders. Allen, internally, was having a mental break down. He just knew that something bad was going to happen.

"What's going on with you Allen," asked Lenalee, Breaking the silence.

Both of the exorcists stopped walking and faced each other.

"What do you mean?" replied Allen cautiously, mentally guessing what questions where going to come from Lenalee.

"You have been a whole lot more violent than usual. It's starting to scare me, and some of the finders, too. We're really worried," stated Lenalee.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allen said angrily, his mood switching again, "and I am feeling just fine. I don't see an issue with my attitude at all."

"You can't see it, but we can. Even Kanda is a little worried about you. He just doesn't want to show it. He was hoping that you would want to duel anyways, so you could get some of your anger out," said Lenalee, who was getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I really don't care! I can take care of my own problems! I have lived on my own just fine!" screamed Allen.

Lenalee backed up against the wall behind her. Tears where starting to fall down her face.

"You are definitely not the Allen that I loved as a brother. Have fun being supported by no one during your fight!" Lenalee forced out, trying, but failing, to not break out crying.

"Wait, LENALEE!" yelled Allen out of desperation at her retreating figure.

"I didn't mean it…," whispered Allen, knowing it would do no good now.

_Yes you did…_

"Who's there!" Allen cried out in alarm.

_Just you…_

Allen, by now, was having a full out panic attack. He didn't know what was going on, but strange things where going on since his encounter with the mysterious black shadow.

_It couldn't be, _thought Allen, _I must be losing it._

Allen, now standing alone in the dark hallway, ran to his room just a few doors down to prepare for the fight on his own.

"Stupid Bakanda, making me fight…," muttered Allen as he walked into the wide open and training area.

"I'm not making you fight you Baka Moyashi. You got yourself into this." came an unexpected reply from behind Allen.

"Ah!" Allen yelped in surprise, not expecting an answer to his statement.

"You have got to at least give me a chance at winning this!" complained Allen loudly.

"There is no chance, Moyashi. You did this to yourself. It's your own fault if you go and get yourself hurt," taunted Kanda.

"So are we going to start now since we are both here, or are we going to wait till the crowd shows up?" asked Allen, wanting to get the fight started and over with as quickly as possible.

"Scared of loosing with a crowd around are we little Moyashi?" taunted Kanda once again, "I guess that we could start now."

"Good," Allen said, a little bit more relaxed now.

Then the fighting started. Allen barely had any time to draw Crown Clown, and by then, he was already being brutally assaulted. This was defiantly going to be a long fight. Stroke after stroke was exchanged, and neither of them would back down from the others onslaught of attacks.

Nothing much changed throughout the fight. By now, both swordsmen where equally matched. People had started to show up to watch the fight, but most quickly left when they realized that the fight would be going on for a long time. Lavi had actually gotten popcorn, and was currently sitting there cheering on the fight. He was mostly cheering for Kanda, or 'Yuu", but he would through in a "Go Allen!" whenever Allen got a good hit in. Lenalee had just arrived, her eyes still red from crying.

"Come on you lazy Moyashi, fight like you mean it!" said the blue haired samurai as he rushed again at the white haired teenager.

"If you actually give me time to think, then maybe I will!" came the flustered reply from Allen.

Even when Kanda gave Allen a second to think about what he was doing, it didn't really help all that much. Both of the fighters were exhausted and nearing the end of their stamina. It was only a matter of time before one of them slipped through the others guard, and that would be the end of it.

_I have to end this soon. I can't continue much longer_ though Allen.

Thinking that he could possibly win this fight, Allen tried to faint a move.

"Ha!" came a victorious laugh from Kanda as he fell for the obvious faint.

Allen prepared to move, but wasn't fast enough.

**THUD**

Everyone stared. Straight at Allen and Kanda. Shocked.

"Get a medic," stared Lavi, still getting out of shock," GET A MEDIC NOW!"

Suddenly everything sprang to life. Lavi ran towards Kanda and Allen. Kanda just stood there, not quite sure about what he had just done. Lenalee just stood in the back of the room, watching the events unfold before her. Then Allen screamed.

Blood curling, nasty, and sadistic.

Everything froze once more.

"Allen," asked Lavi hurriedly," just stay calm. The medic will be here in a minute. Just hold on."

"It hurts," Allen cried pitifully," It burns! Just pull it out already!"

"If we do, then you'll bleed to death," said a frantic Lavi, trying to get Allen to calm down.

"I don't care!"screamed Allen again," Just **get it out!**"

Everyone was definitely scared now. They had never seen Allen act like this before.

"Fine," said Allen determinably," I'll just do it myself."

Before anyone could stop the young man, Allen reached out, grabbed Mugen, and pulled the sword with innocence out of his now crimson shoulder. Without the sword pinning him to the wall, his slim frame fell to the floor with a thud, and he slumped over. Then he started to shake.

"Why didn't the pain stop?" Allen screamed in frustration," It shouldn't be burning still!"

"_Don't worry little one,_" said a voice which echoed through the halls," _We will be one soon, and then the pain will stop. Just a little bit longer now, my little one."_


	3. Chapter 3

~Here is the third chapter! If anyone would like to name it, I will consider names for any of my chapters. I have a hard time thinking of any! On with the story! ~

Kanda was the first person to move towards Allen. Even he, the fearless samurai, looked a little bit scared after hearing the strange voice. Kanda was trying to hold down a bloody and thrashing Allen. The medic had yet to arrive, and it was clear that Allen wouldn't be settling down anytime soon.

"Crap. Why did have to happen now," said Kanda, "Someone go get Komui. He'll know how to handle this better than I can."

Lenalee immediately left to go get Komui, practically sprinting through the now clustered hallways. A few minutes later Lenalee showed up with her very worried brother.

"We'll have to use maximum security measures," Komui said after looking over the scene with a critical eye, "We can't allow that thing to get to the rest of the Order."

"What thing?" whispered Allen, who's fits where finally settling down a little bit.

"We're so sorry that it had to turn out this way Allen," said Lenalee, whose face was hard, unlike her usual self.

"What thing?" Allen asked again, trying to get the question through to them.

"The 14th," said Lavi, "We didn't know when he would come out, but I guess it is going to be now. I should have notice the signs faster!"

"Did you all know about this?" whispered Allen again, trying to find his voice.

"We know. It was in General Cross's recommendation letter." Said Kanda in a know it all voice, "That's actually why I attacked you when you first came to the order, you stupid Moyashi. All of this could have been avoided if Komui hadn't stopped me from finishing the job,"

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing. His whole life was pretty much set up. They were keeping information from him. His _friend's_ personality's where totally different. It couldn't be true.

"Wait, Lavi, Lenalee, did you know too?" asked Allen hurriedly, hoping that the answer was no.

"We knew," said a very serious Lavi, who looked a lot more like a bookman now than he ever did before.

"But you were my friends! This shouldn't change anything, right?" cried Allen.

"We were never friends, Allen," Lenalee cut in quickly, "We were just being nice to keep you calm so that the noah wouldn't appear."

Allen was speechless, and still in immense pain. How could they have lied to him! He had never done anything to them. His anger was growing, only making the noah inside of him stronger and wanting to be free more.

"All of it was a lie," spoke Allen, "I never actually had a family, did I?"

Komui looked away guiltily, finding it hard to meet the noah's eyes, which now had a few flecks of gold in them.

"Everyone in the order knew. We had to take as many precautions as possible. If your noah had kept calm, then you probably would have been one of our best exorcists," said Komui sadly, but not for Allen, but at the thought of losing a powerful weapon.

Allen was getting angrier by the minute. By now, the pain was still the same as it was before, but he could **feel** the noah within him.

"_Let me out, child," _said the voice, or the 14th, inside of Allen's head, "_If you bond with me, we can easily handle the situation._

"No!" screamed Allen out loud.

"We'll have to go on lock down, Allen. I have to leave. Lavi and Kanda will make sure that you stay in here until the rest of the Order is gone," Komui said professionally.

As Komui started to walk out of the room, everyone could suddenly _feel_ a crack in the atmosphere. Then it happened. Allen's forehead started to bleed. His pale skin quickly turned ash gray. A hideous sight as he just laid there, motionless. The seven stigmas showed up quickly on his bleeding head, and his wounds sealed almost immediately after that.

"Ugh," grunter the new noah as he sat up," That was a fun experience."

Kanda and Lavi both had their innocence drawn, ready to protect the innocent people who were watching the scene, should Allen become violent.

"I understand it all now," Allen said darkly. Then he turned to address Kanda, "Thank you so much for stabbing me with your innocence! My noah would have taken longer to show up if you hadn't!"

Allen now stood up calmly, brushing off his now ruined coat. He turned and flashed a smile at the bystanders, which didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"I feel so complete now," said Allen in wonderment, moving his legs and arms as if testing them out for the first time.

"Allen, are you still in there at all," asked Lenalee bravely.

"Well duh," Allen laughed, "I am still me, just completed! I always knew I was always too nice."

"Allen, this needs to stop. Control yourself!" shouted Komui in fright.

"But why should I?" asked Allen in a mocking voice, "I should think that I have every right to be mad. Besides, it's not like I'm the one keeping secrets from everyone!"

"If you calm down, we might be able to find a way to separate you and the noah! Your could still be an exorcist, you'd just have to be careful!" said Komui, who was now trying everything to keep Allen from attacking.

"Why would I want to be an exorcist again after what you've done to me! If you had told me the truth, then maybe I would have let you try to get rid of the noah, but it's too late now! The other noah should have sensed my presence by now, and will probably be here soon," Allen said cheerfully.

Komui's eye's widened in realization.

"Get everyone down to the bunker," he shouted at the finders nearby, "send out an alert. Get everyone down there s fast as possible. Exorcists too. The noah are coming!"

Kanda and Lavi where even backing away now, not wanting to fight all of the powerful noah at once.

"Ha," Allen taunted, "are you exorcists afraid of fighting the noah clan? At least yo u have enough common sense to know when to retreat."

Allen looked at the now almost empty halls. As he looked around, he could see his blood on the ground. _That will probably leave a stain_, thought Allen almost gleefully.

_This place was my home, Oh well._

In the back of his mind, even though Allen wanted to join the Earl, he would miss the Order, even if it was just a little bit.

Allen walked towards his room to go clean up and pack his things so that he would be ready when his guests, and new family, arrived.

Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love all of the support you guys have been giving. Any (and all) advice and critic is welcomed and appreciated! I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I honestly have no excuses… so hate me if you want to, but please don't hate the story! I worked hard on this chapter, and I am typing up the next one as soon as this one is up. **

**Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!**

Allen walked through the halls of the once crowded Black Order towards his room in the absence of anything else to do. In other words, he was bored. Allen had already packed up anything worth taking, which wasn't much. It had been at least three hours since his painful turning, and he was still a little dizzy from the seven stigmata and from hitting his head. He was starting to wonder if the noah where going to come for him at all, since he was in the Black Order's head quarters.

_I wouldn't blame them if they don't come for me, _thought Allen sadly, _I am in the center of their enemy's base. It would probably be a little risky._

By now, Allen had done pretty much everything worth doing to pass the time in the Order, which wasn't much. He vandalized a few rooms to see if there was anything of interest in them, though the rooms where pretty bare. Most of the workers at the Order didn't bring many of their personal belongings with them when they came. Next came Komui's lab, which proved to be very entertaining. Allen had no clue what half of the potions that he took did, but he was sure that they would be useful or entertaining at some point in his life. Now, he was cooking in Jerry's kitchen, since Jerry wasn't there to cook anything for him.

_I will definitely miss Jerry. He didn't care that I was a noah, only about what I ate and how much I ate._

After eating, Allen decided to actually clean up his own mess, since he didn't want Jerry to have to do it. Cleaning was one of the easier parts of the meal, since he had to do it a lot as an apprentice to Cross.

_What to do, what to so._

Allen, once again, was bored. Then, he had an idea. Maybe he could try to figure out his noah powers. It was definitely worth a shot. If he could get a head start on fighting without innocence, then maybe the noah would be able to accept him easier.

_I don't want them to reject me, too._

With this in mind, he was determined to learn something. First, he would actually figure out _what_ his powers where. Seeing a dilemma, as he didn't know what he was the noah of, he settled to just copying the other noah's powers to see if he had any of them. In other words, it was just a guessing game.

_Alright, _thought Allen determinedly, _lets try Road's telekinesis first. _

Try as he may, Allen just couldn't do it. It was a hilarious sight as he stared down a table, willing it to move. Still, it stayed firmly in place. If looks could move objects, then the one Allen had on his face could probably move a whole house. Still, it just sat there, taunting him.

_Ok, lets try going through the table, like Tyki._

Gathering up his courage, Allen sprinted towards the heavy wooden table as fast as he could, so that he didn't back out at the last moment, willing himself to go through the table.

**BANG! **

Allen ran straight into the table, pushing it up against the wall behind it, with a massive crunching sound. When the room around Allen stopped spinning, Allen assessed the damage done to himself first. From his point of view, he looked and felt fine. He had all of his limbs, his torso didn't even hurt. In fact, he felt pretty good. He couldn't even feel a bruise. Either he hadn't taken any damage from the hit, which wasn't very likely, or he had healed _really _fast. Next, he assessed the table and the wall behind it, which hadn't fared as well as he did.

The table as bent up upon itself. It reminded him of an accordion, a very strange one, but still an accordion. The wall behind it almost looked worse than the table that he had run into. The wall had a spider web of cracks running throughout the entire wall. Allen was surprised that it hadn't already fallen down. He wouldn't be surprised if it actually did fall down, or if the Order pulled it down because they couldn't repair it.

_Well this is going nowhere at all._

Allen already knew that he wouldn't have Lulu Bell's powers, since he hadn't been shifting into people. Since he couldn't figure out anything else, Allen decided to try out his healing powers. Going into the kitchen, Allen picked out a medium sized knife and went back to the dining area.

_This isn't self harm_ Allen reassured himself _I'm just curious, of course I won't die. The noah will be here soon anyways._

After this little pep talk, the white haired teen pressed the knife against the inside of his wrist. A small cut about half of an inch wide started to bleed a little bit. Allen stared at the wound for a minute. Suddenly, the cut knitted itself together. So quick, that Allen might have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. It reminded Allen of the time when Road took off her own head with his claw, and it just knitted itself together in a matter of minutes.

_I could have some fun with this, _thought Allen menacingly.

And with that thought, Allen cut open the vain in his arm and let his blood fall over the stone floor.

_Have fun getting those stains out of the floor_

Allen repeatedly did this. Over and over again, which would have killed anyone else, but he wasn't like other people. The floor was now successfully, and completely, covered in his blood, with footprints marking where he had walked around the room to admire his artwork. And it did look like a piece of art. There where swirls of blood in some places, and streaks in others, making the floor a messy canvas.

_Hmmm. It does look good. Maybe I am losing it, but crimson is such a pretty color. No wonder why the noahs love it! _

**Thanks for reading! As I said, I am typing up the next chapter right now. **

*****Please Review! Tell me what you would like Allen to be the Noah of!*****


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry that I have not updated! I just got done with school, and I am doing summer school right now (getting classes done before next year). Anyways, I have been so bored in my health class that I have been able to write a few chapters down, so expect there to be some more chapters soon!**

* * *

"Millenni! "Road said in a bored tone, "I'm bored. Can't I please play with Lero?"

"I told you Road, Lero isn't _just _ a toy for you to play with," scolded the Earl, for what he thought was the hundredth, no, the thousandth time that he had told this to the female noah. No matter who was the host of Road's noah, they always seemed to have an interest in playing with Lero.

"Pleeaassee," Road cried, elongating her words to make it as annoying as possible.

"No, Lero. I am not a toy, Lero!" Complained Lero, not wanting to be played with at the moment.

"I promise to be good! I promised the twins that I would leave them alone for the day, so I need _someone_ to play with!"

"Fine," the earl said reluctantly as his resolve caved, " But stay in the lounge where I can see you, and only for a little bit because…"

The Noah felt it almost immediately. It was a feeling that the Millennium Earl had felt quite a few times throughout his long life. To the newest of the Noah clan, this was a strange, yet familiar sense of joy and familiarity.

"Millenni," Road said excitedly turning towards her companion, "Which one is it? Who is it? Where are they? How can there be another? I thought that the fourteenth was a one time deal? Plleeaassee tell me!"

"I don't know. Settle down Road!" The Earl practically pleaded to the little girl, who was practically bouncing with joy. On the inside, the Earl felt the same way that she did, just on the inside where no one could see it. Of course it was exciting! They were going to get a new companion, and also someone to help them out in the war against the exorcists.

"You know as well as I do where the person is now, but I can tell you that he is somewhere near, in, or around England. If you would just give me a few minutes to concentrate, then I might be able to locate them exactly. Of course, we need to find him as fast as possible so that they aren't too scared, or they get in a lot of trouble," consoled the older noah.

And with that, the Earl sat down on the floral sofa behind him. Road, meanwhile, waited on the floor. Just then, Tyki walked in with a strange look upon his face.

"Did you guys feel that?'Tyki said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah," Road said," Millenni is searching for them right now."

"Has the Earl found their location yet?" asked the poker obsessed Noah.

"He hasn't found them yet, but hopefully he will find them soon."

At that moment, Tyki was hardly even listening to Road. He was excited to have another person to con, and of course to play cards with. In the back of his mind, he hoped that their newest edition would be able to talk to him, since he was pretty lonely and ignored among the Noah clan since he still hung onto his human life. Of course, he also had the hope that it would be the strange white haired shonen who managed to beat him at poker on the train one time. Of course, the chances of that happening where probably about two-million to one.

Suddenly, the Earl's head snapped up, and he drew in a sharp breath. He immediately had Tyki and Road's attention.

"What is it? Where are they located?" Tyki asked curiously.

"Well this is a surprise," laughed the Earl of Millennium, who's eternal smile grew even wider, " I would have never guessed that they would be _there_!"

"Where!" shouted Road and Tyki in frustration.

The Earl chuckled again," The _Boy_is located at the Black Order's Head branch."

At this, the two insistent Noahs froze.

"You can't be serious," Tyki stated in disbelief, "This must be a joke. Where is the person really?"

"He's not joking,"Road whispered, "He never jokes about things like this, no matter how funny it may seem."

The room was silent once more as they processed this information. Suddenly, Road's face changed from one of bewilderment to one of curiosity and excitement. She then stood up, very suddenly.

"It could be Allen! It could be Allen! I have to know! We have to go now. I need to see him! Plleeaassee," Road practically screamed.

Tyki and the Earl where quite taken aback with Road's sudden outburst. Both of them knew that Road had quite a big crush on the parasitic exorcist, but it was still kind of scary whenever she talked about him that way, like she was ready to walk down the aisle.

"Road," Tyki warned, "don't get your hopes up. He is an exorcist, after all. There is almost no way that he would, no, could become an Noah. Even if he did somehow, there is always the chance that he will become one of the Fallen if his innocence isn't dealt with fast enough, especially since it is parasitic. Besides, it probably won't be an exorcist anyways. There are a ton of people who work for the order. It could be just some scientist, or even a finder."

"Hmph," Road pouted, falling back onto the sofa, "It wouldn't be near as fun if it were just some scientist or a finder. But there _is _still a chance! Even if it is miniscule, I will still hope that it will be him."

"Well, whoever it is, we still need to go and get them. Road, cold you please go inform everyone else about the situation and ask them is they want to come. We will be leaving as soon as we are prepared to leave, so please hurry," ordered the Earl.

"Sure!" Road yelled, as she was already halfway out of the room, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"That's a relief. Anyways, I am happy to have a new family member in this house," stated the Earl contently. He thought for a minute, then added, "and, Tyki, don't try to play cards with them at first. We don't need to scare them to much when they first arrive. Let him adjust a little bit first."

"Alright," Tyki muttered unhappily towards the carpeted floor, because he was planning to so just what the Earl had told him not to do. But orders from the Earl , no matter how small, where to be followed, even if it was just to tease him.

"Millenni," Road shouted, her voice getting louder by the second, "Lulu Bell said that she would like to come, but the twins and Sheryl aren't coming. Now, can we please go?"

"Wait for me," Lulu Bell, or just Lulu, said calmly as she walked into the lounge, "I guess that I am ready to go. I can't wait to meet our new addition. I admit, he sparks my curiosity."

"We should get going then! It could be bad if we leave our newest member waiting much longer. Road, will you please open a door for us?" asked the Millennium Earl.

"Yep!" the girl replied cheerfully.

And with that, the four Noah set off to see their newest family member, not knowing what they were getting into.

* * *

Tyki, Road, Lulu, and the Millennium Earl all stepped out of Road's door to a horrific sight. Blood. Everywhere. Almost no space in the cafeteria had been spared from the stain of the crimson liquid. From all of the reports which they had gotten from a few of their spies, this place was usually bright and open, but that was not the case now. Now, it had a darker effect. Walls all along the edged of the place where cracked, and you could even see through a few places. Tables where over turned, and some of them where splintered, or looked as though someone had tried to run through them. Of course, there was also the fact that there was blood everywhere.

"Well," Tyki finally said, "I don't think that we made it soon enough to keep our newest member from causing a lot of damage. We probably should have left sooner."

"No kidding," Road whispered, as she was is a sort of sadistic awe of the place, a sort of wonderment, "It looks like someone murdered a whole town in here!"

"With any luck, it was a few of the order's workers, though they can probably be replaced easily enough. Anyways, they probably evacuated before anyone was killed. The change into a Noah does take a minute or so," said the Earl thoughtfully.

"I wonder whose blood it is," said Tyki, as he tried to picture what might have happened in the room.

"It would probably be best if we find this person quickly as possible. We don't know what the fourteenth is capable of, exactly, and they are probably confused anyways," informed Lulu Bell.

"Yes, that might be a good idea. We'll start right away then. He couldn't have gone too far off," ordered the head Noah.

Unknown to them, a white haired boy was watching over them, chuckling, and waiting to meet his new family, but, of course, not without playing with them first.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can type it ;). I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! ANY IDEAS COULD BE HELPFUL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I have to admit, I have been pretty busy. I recently got a real job, and I also just moved out of my house. Annyywwaayyss... I found half of a draft that I had written for chapter 6, and I really liked it, so here it is! I hope that you like it! **

**I will also probably be able to update again soon! I am flying to Europe to see friends, and I will have plenty of time to type up the next few chapters! (YeahY!**

* * *

While the noah were searching, they split up into two groups. The Millennium Earl went with Lulu Bell towards the living quarters, and Tyki went with Road to go search some of the main hallways and follow a faint trail of blood that they found on the floor.

"Where is this person," wondered Tyki as they walked through the temporarily abandoned headquarters," I wonder how long it will take to find him, considering how big this place is. I hope that they can find us soon, but I think that I would prefer if we found him. We don't know his personality yet, so we could be taken by surprise pretty easily."

Though neither of the noah had noticed it yet, the hallways around them where changing around the slowly. It was getting harder to see the blood on the floor, and the lights were getting dimmer.

"It seems like the exorcists left in quite a rush. I bet that there are quite a few things that we could find and bring home with us," stated Road curiously.

"That's not what we're here for, now is it," replied Tyki," And anyways, most everyone who works here lives somewhere else, because most of them have families. They wouldn't bring anything too expensive here. We could take some of the potions from the science division, but according to some of the new spies, they still don't know what some of them do. Most of them react volatile anyways."

Road was now pouting from being told 'no' in an indirect way.

"Tyki, what time was it when we got here?" Road suddenly asked out of the blue.

"It was around noon. Why do you ask road?" Tyki wondered.

"Doesn't the lighting in here seem a little bit too dark for it to be around noon time? It looks really dark outside. It almost looks like it/s almost night time."

Before Tyki could answer, the hallways fell into darkness. It was so sudden, and there was no warning. The noah siblings could not even see each other in the black hall. It took a few moments for them to regain a little bit of their senses after being taken by surprise like that.

"What's going on Tyki?"

"I don't know, but I think that this could be the doing of our newest addition to the family," Tyki observed.

"Road, are you still with me?" questioned the noah of pleasure, not wanting to lose his sibling. She could take care of herself just fine, but he didn't want her to get into trouble by going off and doing something else instead of their mission.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Road after a slight pause.

"Good. The Earl would have my hide if I lost you when you are with me," replied a relieved Tyki.

"How could you lose me Tyki, you're standing right beside me. I can feel you next to me. You moved over to me as soon as the hall went dark," taunted Road.

Suddenly Tyki froze in fear for his little sister. "Road," Tyki said nervously," I'm all the way on the other side of the hall, remember? How could I have gotten over there in time. I also can't feel you anywhere around me."

"Then…," Road stuttered just a bit as she spoke," Who's standing next to me?"

"That is a most excellent question!" came an unexpected reply from the person beside Road. They could now at least tell that it was a man because of the voice. "Sometimes I wonder who I am, though it is probably more normal for you to wonder who I am, and not for me to wonder about my own identity."

Road leapt away from the strange man as soon as she had heard his voice, but she accidently jumped into a wall. At least they knew that they were still inside of the building.

"Would you happen to be the noah which we are looking for?" asked Tyki hopefully.

"I think that I might be, but sometimes I am confused, and thing aren't always as they seem, so I might not be. I guess that you will have to figure that one out for yourselves. Or I guess that I could just tell you," answered the voice, confusing the noah further.

"Well, that gets us nowhere!" shouted a frustrated Road," Are you a noah, or are you a stranger?"

"Yes to your first question, and not really to your second question," answered the voice with a bored tone," This is getting nowhere at all. I will meet you where you came in, but please go and collect your comrades first."

Any with that, the darkness suddenly lifted. The two noah where standing in the middle of a sunlit stone hallway in the middle of the exorcist headquarters. No time seemed to have passed either.

"I guess we should probably do as he says," muttered Tyki in frustration, because he could not get a straight answer out of the voice.

"From what I sense, the Earl and Lulu Bell are nearing us right now, so we should just meet up with them and get back to my portal," suggested Road.

"Yeah yeah…" muttered Tyki, still disappointed. Now he would have to face the Earl and tell him about their failure.

* * *

"So you couldn't catch him even though he is a new noah?" asked the Earl, a little shocked about the information which Road and Tyki had brought them. Right now, they were on their way towards the entrance that Road had first created.

"He was abnormally aware of his own noah powers already, which has to mean that he is incredibly smart, or he has prior knowledge to some of the noah's powers. That could explain the blood everywhere earlier, yet why there was no body. It was probably his own blood. He also had the element of surprise. We had no idea what to expect," explained Tyki frantically, trying not to look totally useless in this situation.

"It still sounds like you did practically nothing," observed Lulu," as usual."

"That's not entirely fair!" complained Tyki," I try to get stuff done on missions! They're just usually not very fun to complete."

"Well anyways, there is the entrance to the hall where we came in," observed the Earl of Millennium," so at least this wasn't a total loss. Tyki did manage to get the new member to show himself to all of us."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them! I hope that they like playing… I also hope that it is Allen," stated Road happily.

"For the last time, it is most likely not Allen! He is a exorcist for crying out loud! His innocence would probably kill him eventually, anyways, because it would be trying to fight with his inner noah. Just give it up already," cried Tyki, who was getting very annoyed with  
Road's obsession.

"BUT THERE'S STILL A CHANCE! Even if that chance is small… Tyki, what will you do if it actually is Allen?" inquired Road.

"Well, if it is Allen, then I will play one game with you_ willingly_, and if it isn't Allen, then you must not even speak of Allen for a whole month," replied Tyki.

Road thought about this for a moment, the replied, "Fine. I think those terms are ok, though I think that a month is a little overkill."

"I think that a month is perfectly fine," muttered Lulu Bell, just barely auditable, "You talk about him enough as it is. I think that a month would be the perfect amount of time for us to recuperate from your Allen bombardment."

By now they could see into the entryway, but it hadn't changed a bit. There was still blood stains everywhere, and there was no one else standing in the room. Or at least, anyone who was in their line of sight.

"He said that he would be here!" cried a now anxious Tyki.

"But who said that I wasn't here," came a reply from directly behind Tyki.

Tyki turned around, only to see the empty stone corridor in which they had come from. He was the last person to enter the room, and to his knowledge, no one had followed them.

"Well, I guess you are our newest member?" asked the man with the eternal smile into thin air, as he did not know where the person was exactly at the moment.

"I guess that you could say that," muttered the voice, which was right next to the Earl this time.

The Earl turned around, but there was nobody there, yet again.

"We will not harm you, boy. We are just here to help you. Would you please show yourself to us so that you can come home with us?"

"Well, I am having fun right now. It is so much fun to keep you guessing. Where am I, Who am I, and most importantly, what my favorite type of food is," came the strange response from the shrouded man.

Now all of the noah where confused. This man was probably insane already if he was asking questions like 'what is my favorite food'.

"Would you PLEASE show yourself? I would very much like to know who you are! We could be best friends, right now, if you would just show yourself! I might even be willing to give you a lollipop!"cried Road, so desperate to know his identity that she would give up one of her precious candies.

"Well, that is very tempting," said the strange man in a thoughtful voice, "I might actually have to consider it, but only on one condition. My condition is that none of you will attack me when you see me, just because I used to be part of the Black Order."

"I think that we would all agree to that, now please come out child. We are very anxious to meet you," stated the Earl cheerfully.

"Well ok then," came a voice from the corner of the room.

All head turned in that direction, and froze.

They were staring at the one and only, Allen Walker. The Exorcist. Master Poker Player. The Cursed Boy. The Maker of an Akuma. The One and Only Obsession of Road Kamolot.

Allen just stood there, his clothes covered in matted blood, and his eyes shining with just a hint of madness. His cursed eye was going full out, and glowing creepily. There was a faint smirk on his face when he saw Road's shocked face, Tyki's look of defeat, and Lulu Bell's raised eye brow.

"Well," said Allen bluntly, "Here I am!"

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading! Pretty please review if you can! I will take any and all reviews with stride (hopefully...) I really would like some constructive criticism of my writing, because this is only my first story, and I am ****definitely planning on writing more in the future! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am so happy that I got this chapter up a lot faster than the others. I just got really bored on a road trip, so inspiration hit me *lightly*. It took a surprising amount of concentration to write this chapter. (I wrote it in pencil in a moving car, enough said.) **

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter meets the expectations of my awesome reviewers. Yes, you guys know who you are. I was so happy when I read all of the reviews. Please keep your feedback coming!**

***I am so excited about this chapter. I finally wrote a chapter that was over 2,000 words! At the beginning of this story, I never would have thought it possible.**

**I am in Europe RIGHT NOW! I am so excited! I just few in on an 8 hour flight (first class, which was amazing). I landed in Germany, and I am visiting friends. I will be going to Belgium, Luxembourg, and France while on this trip. **

**Now on with the story!**

Road, of course, was the first noah to respond to Allen's presence verbally.

Road ran forward to embrace the newest noah while screaming, "Allen!" But before she could even get half way to the teen, Allen dashed…towards her.

Allen gracefully snatched up the young girl in his arms and twirled her around. This was definitely not something that Road was expecting Allen to do, as she let out a surprised shriek of delight. She was frozen in his arms, and her face had a strange look of surprise and delight on it, like someone who is happy to have a surprise party, but had absolutely no clue about it.

It was especially surprising to the rest of the noah, who were definitely not laughing now. In fact, they each shared a quick look of fright, which quickly disappeared. The only people who had ever done that to Road before were Sheril, and the fourteenth noah, Neah.

Allen laughed when he saw this, because this was turning out to be more fun than he had originally imagined it to be. Laughing once more, he set Road down gently on her feet. Again, he surprised everyone by kissing her on the forehead.

"I am so happy to be a part of a family now," uttered Allen, who was wearing a huge grin, though it wasn't quite as big as the Earl's.

The Earl of Millennium coughed once before speaking to Allen, quickly getting over the shock of seeing the exorcist so relaxed around them, though it might just be Neah's influence over him. That, and how Allen and Road had just met on 'friendly' terms for the first time, and he was already kissing her.

"We are glad to have you as part of our family."

"Yes," muttered Lulu Bell, "and I bet that Sheril is going to be the happiest of all of us when he finds out how Road interacts with our newest member."

All of the Noah shivered, except for Allen, at the thought of the overprotective noah. None of them ever wanted to cross Sheril whenever Road was involved.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet till I have the chance to meet him," stated Allen with a completely straight face. If only he knew.

"Don't worry, I will introduce you to the family over dinner. You have met only a few through your old job. There are many more who have been waiting to see you for themselves. I guess that they will have the chance now," said the cheerful Earl.

Meanwhile, Tyki was still standing at the back of the group, thinking quietly to himself.

_Of course the newest noah had to an exorcist, and Allen on top of that! He isn't such a bad person, it's just that Road is so annoying with him around. Why couldn't it have been the blue haired girly samurai. At least Road might have ignored him a little bit less. He might have even attacked Road for annoying him….To bad it wasn't him. _

Tyki was also frustrated that their newest member just so happened to be the only person to beat him so thoroughly beat him at poker. At least now he had a decent person to play against whenever he happened to get bored (at least a person who didn't suck at it). Then again, Allen may not want to play him, since he did nearly kill him by tearing off his arm and having a tease bite a hole in his heart. No hard feelings, hopefully.

But the thing that Tyki was most worried about was having to play a game with Road. Only once had he ever volunteered to play with Road, and that was within his first week of being a noah. Ever since then, he had avoided it, but sometimes he was forced into it by the Millennium Earl because Road was getting bored and telling Akumas to self destruct. On any regular day, he would have gotten a human for her to play with, but he had to be there because there was a family meeting that afternoon.

Even though Tyki could heal himself easily, it still hurt a lot to get hit by some of the little sadists candles, and it was very uncomfortable, considering that that Road was sometimes creative as to where she stabbed her candles.

At that moment, Road looked over and saw the look of lose on the noah of pleasure's face and remembered the bet , that she had won.

Still standing by Allen's side, road said to Tyki," So Tyki, I was thinking that we could set up our play date for next week."

Tyki chose not to respond verbally, not trusting his voice, and just settled to a sad nod.

"Great! I can't wait! I will have so much fun. I was thinking that we could play hide and seek. What do you think?"

Tyki paled considerably at the mention of the dreaded game of 'hide and go seek'.

"Sure," stuttered the noah of pleasure just a little bit, as he was still trying to reign in some of his dignity.

"'Maybe I could play with you sometime Road," stated Allen curiously, trying to guess just what type of game would make Tyki pale so much.

Road's face lit up on excitement."I would love to! No one ever wants to play. Tyki is only playing because he lost a bet with me."

This statement definitely sparked Allen's interest. "So what was the bet?"

"Well, I knew that you had to be the newest edition to the noah clan, but Tyki definitely had his doubts. If Tyki had won the bet, then I would have had to not talk about you for a few weeks. But since I won the bet, Tyki has to play with me."

Allen's only response was a thoughtful nod and a small smirk. He was very amused that they had made a bet like that over him. That, and that the noah where willing to bet against the girl to get her to shut up about him.

"We should get going soon. We don't know how long the black order is going to wait before coming up to check to see if we are gone. It wouldn't be much of a problem if they did, but it would still be a hassle. Allen, you also look pretty tired. You have had an exciting day, and you should probably rest before dinner. We also need to do something about that innocence of yours, but we will deal with that when you are feeling better," said The Earl of Millennium, who was a little bit tired of just standing around.

"Yes, can we please leave? I am starting to get a little bit tired too, and I would like to take a nap before dinner. I won't be able to put up with the twins if I don't get my nap," added Lulu Bell.

"Sure! I can't wait to make Allen's room! Allen, do you have all of the things that you would like to take with you? We will be able to buy you some new clothes, because it doesn't look like you are bringing much," questioned Road rapidly.

Allen looked down shyly at his very tiny suitcase, kind of embarrassed about how few belongings he owned. Usually, he didn't have very much, since he had been traveling from place to place all of his life. He didn't have much to begin with anyways. He usually wore his exorcist uniform everywhere. He only wore normal clothes when he had a day off, and those certainly didn't happen often.

"Well, this is everything I own, so I am already ready to go. I might have to buy a few sets of clothes, since I only own about three sets. Most of the clothes that I owned before where exorcist uniforms, and I doubt that you guys would want me to wear those," Allen replied hesitantly, , a little bit ashamed.

"Oh! Well, Lulu Bell and I can help you pick out a new wardrobe! For now, I don't think that Tyki would mind if you borrowed a few of his clothes," said Road, not missing a beat.

And with that, Road grabbed Allen's right arm and led him through her portal, talking his ear off about what designs and colors would suit him best.

_**Time Skip: 2 hours later**_

The black order had finally decided to go and check up on Allen, after about six hours of hiding from him. Of course, the exorcists where sent to deal with the problem, since everybody else was either incapable of doing so, or too scared. Also, no one else would be able to even stand a small chance in a fight against the noah family, especially fighting with more than one of the noahs.

Lavi and Kanda where now wandering up through the now abandoned headquarters of the black order. Of course, they would have to move out now that they had Allen, and they could probably be invaded easily.

Both of the males where now finished with half of their search and where headed towards the cafeteria. They stopped in the training area on the way up there, and they were content to see that the area had not changed much. The original stains from Allen's initial change were still there, though there were a few more foot prints in the blood smears, probably from Allen getting up to leave.

From there, they continued towards the lunch area. On the way up, they kept o n finding increasing amounts of blood on the floor, worrying both of the exorcists., because they were definitely not there before all if this had started.

The smell was horrible, and only getting worse by the second. It was a copper like smell, yet sickeningly sweet at the same time. It was coming from the direction of the cafeteria. Both of the exorcists where starting to get worried. It had appeared earlier that every worker had made it safely to the bunkers, but they might have had a few people who had been left behind and not noticed. If the noah had gotten to them, especially the sadistic girl, who knows what could have happened in that room.

The red headed bookman and the blue headed samurai both stopped as soon as they laid eyes on the once pristine room. What once was a sterile place was now destroyed. Blood covered the walls and the floor. It looked as though someone had massacred a whole town, judging by the amount of blood. There were signs of multiple people being in the room, judging by the smears all across the floor. It looked like it had happened about 5 hours ago, which would definitely stain the floor forever.

There was also the remains of a crushed lunch table. The previously hard, strong, and thick table was now in splinters across the bloodied floor.

"Where did he get all of this blood from," wondered Lavi aloud, and getting no answer to his question. Not that he really expected one.

If Lavi wasn't a bookman, who have actually seen towns being murdered, or Kanda wasn't so hell bent on not showing emotions, then both of the males would run out of the room and thrown up immediately.

As the two exorcists walked out of the room, their shoes covered in blood, Kanda laughed silently to himself when he noticed that the kitchen had been left alone. Not a single drop of blood had entered that room.

'_I guess Moyashi is still inside of the noah after all'_ thought Kanda as they walked out of the carnage to go and report the situation to Komui.

**There you go! I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Any requests on elements to add to the story are welcome!**

**I think that I am going to try to add the entire noah family into this story, so I think that I will put in some of the more obscured noah. I found all of their names on Man Encyclopedia. It was very helpful. **

**Since I am planning on adding the whole noah family, I think that I am going to either write a one shot with all of their details (noah name, human name, #, and _ of the noah), or I could try to set up a link to it on my profile. Anyways, It is a work in progress. **

**Merci! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello!" screamed Road as soon as Allen, the Earl, Lulu Bell, Tyki, and herself had stepped foot in the arc. Though there was no one around but the akuma to greet her.

"Hmph," pouted the small noah, "I guess that we will just have to wait to introduce you to everyone till later. They're all probably going to show up at the last second, since nobody really likes going to family dinners. We will probably need to introduce you to the akuma very soon, so that they don't attack you."

"That would be nice. I would prefer not to have anything attack me for a while. I also have to find a way to get my eye to be normal," Allen replied, truly hoping that he wouldn't have to see some of the more grotesque forms of the akuma's. Even though he was ok with all of the blood and gore, it still got to him. Ever since Mana, he has never wanted to see another tortured soul. He was ok with akuma themselves. In fact, some of them enjoyed being akuma's. He was ok with that, at least.

"Yes, what a splendid idea. Let's let Allen go and see his room and change before, though. He must be tired," said the Earl, who had never even thought of that before now. He was still trying to think of ways to get rid of Allen's innocence.

"Well, I am going to my room. I will see you all at dinner, hopefully." Stated Lulu in a bored tone as she walked down one to the long hallways of the arc, her high heels clicking as she went.

"I think that I will do the same, agreed Tyki, "I'll have one of the akuma drop off some clothes at Allen's room for him."

"If it is only us, then I'd might as well call all of my main akuma so that they can meet you, Allen, and help spread the word," said the Earl, who then sent out a mental message to the akuma.

_I have an important thing to talk to you about. Come here right away._

"There, they should be here any moment. We need to move into the meeting room. It is right down the hallway, about three doors to the left. They should be in their human forms, so the room should be able to hold them."

All three of the Noah walked to the room hastily. The room itself was richly furnished. It was decorated in dark, velvet like reds and browns, with golden accents in a few places. There was a long mahogany table spanning almost the entire room. There were about a dozen or so comfy looking chairs situated around the table. Allen had never been in a room this lavish before, so he was openly staring at the decorations out of curiosity.

"Do you think that you will be ok Allen?" asked Road, thinking that he might be nervous about being around so many akuma and not being able to kill them.

"Yeah, I should be ok," replied Allen, who was truly not worried about the akuma's themselves. He was worried about how much pain the akuma's would cause. The order knew that there were so really high level akuma's , but they didn't know exactly how high up some of them went, or even what they looked like. He had only ever seen a level 5 before, and those still caused him major pain. Not to mention that they looked creepy.

"Well, if you think that you will be able to handle it, then it should be fine."

Then, Allen could feel it. An akuma. It would be there in about a minute. There were a few more that he could feel, but they were still very faint. Surprisingly, the akuma that came in looked completely normal. It's form was a beautiful young woman. The girl would probably have been in her late teens or early twenties. Allen's eye twitched slightly, but nothing to bad had happened yet.

"Hello, my Lord," said the first Akuma as she knelt in front of the Earl, going down on her knees.

"Hello Haruni. I see that you are first, as usual. Please have a seat. We will be starting as soon as more of the others get here. They should be here in a minute of two."

The next akuma to reach the room was very different from the first. This one was a huge, battle scared man. He was at least a foot taller than Allen, and definitely much wider. He seemed to have been a warrior, probably one from a long time ago.

The man bowed his head, but did not go very low. He was very stiff, and only muttered a quick "Sir" before sitting down, opposite of the female which had come in before him.

"Tobias," said the Earl quickly, still looking towards the door to the akuma who were just arriving. This process went on for a few minutes. Each of the akuma looked young, but their spirits where very old. You could tell that they had been around for a very long time, from their behaviors and their names.

As each member arrived, Allen's eye started to bug him. It shouldn't hurt him that much, since they aren't in their akuma forms, but if one of them where to change their form, then Allen knew that he would be going through a lot of pain.

"So," the Earl stated cheerfully, trying to get everyone's attention, "I am glad that all on you where able to make it to this meeting. It is very important. First, I would like to tell all of you that we have found the fourteenth noah once again!"

This statement definitely got everyone's attention. All of them had been around when Neah decided to take out the noah family, and none of them where too fond of the fourteenth. A few of them had been promoted because the predecessors had been killed in the incident.

"I sense a strange presence behind you. Is this them?" questioned Haruni, raising one of her thin eyebrows.

"Yes, but I will not show _him_ to you yet. First we must settle some issues about his previous identity. I wouldn't want you to attack him, or for him to attack you. Now, a few of you might have already heard of him before, but I doubt that any of you have seen him in person before. Now, Road, will you please bring Allen out?"

Road took Allen by his right arm and pulled him out of the shadows. His eye gave a little twitch, but remained still for the most part. A few of the akuma wore shocked faces, but they were quickly covered up will cool composer. Some of them sat up a little bit straighter, and seemed more on edge with the innocence in their presence. One of them, a male, even sneered a little bit, though no one attacked him out right, since they knew that he was under the Earl's protection.

"This is Allen Walker," introduced Road, "our newest addition. He was a former exorcist, but he should not attack any of you. He does have his innocence, since it is a parasitic type, though we are hopefully going to figure that issue out soon."

All of the akuma gave him a wary look, but none of them moved. They were all studying him closely, looking for any sign of weakness. Most of them openly stared at his arm.

"Well, if you want that arm gone, I could just rip it off for him," jeered the larger male, Tobias.

All of the akuma where silently agreeing, since they wanted the innocence gone. Even if he was a noah, they would be very reluctant to follow his orders anytime soon.

Allen blinked in surprise. He had definitely not expected that comment.

"I'd like to see you try. My innocence can be pretty stubborn, even without me controlling it," said Allen with a small smirk.

"Cheeky exorcist, I think that we need to teach you to not talk to your elders like that yet. Just because you're a noah doesn't mean that we will like you, or will follow your exact orders. We are very sharp minded. Once you are a full noah, then you will get recognition from me," replied Tobias, leaning forward threateningly in his chair.

"If getting rid of my innocence get me respected, then let it happen. I might even let you rip of my arm. Not like I need one with innocence in it, anyways," Allen said lowly, a smile making its' way onto his face.

"If you insist, then let us not wait," cried Tobias as he lunged forward and transformed in the blink of an eye.

Allen had no clue what level akuma this man was, but it was definitely very high. He had never seen anything like it before. It was almost human like, but bigger. His armor was empty and looked similar to a Roman centurion, which probably signified how old he was. The traditional tear streaked akuma face was in crimson on his chest. He had a large broad sword strapped onto his back, which he quickly grabbed and brought in front of him.

Road quickly stepped in front of Allen and shouted, "STOP!", but not before the damage had been done.

Allen was on his knees behind road, his right arm on his eye, while his left hand was clenched tightly, his 'claws' drawing blood from his palm. Blood was already falling onto the floor, running fast down his face like tears.

Allen looked up, still in shock. His eye wasn't able to comprehend such a high level of akuma that it went on overdrive. He slowly started to get up, biting his lip so that he wouldn't say anything (aka, look pathetic).

"Well, come one. You said that you were going to do it, so do it. Road, you should just let him. Maybe it would work." Allen said, keeping his voice deathly calm. This display of sadism on himself made a few of the akuma look over him again.

"No, Allen. We will settle this latter. I will not have any akuma rip your arm off. An akuma can't destroy innocence anyways. Tobias, please go back to your seat. I would prefer that Road did not hurt you in anyway, since you are one of my oldest akuma." Scolded the Earl, who was now getting a little fed up with everyone's behavior today. "Road, go take Allen to his room right now and help him stop the bleeding. Also, call one of the maids to come and clean this up."

"Yes Lord Earl," said the young girl as she walked quickly over to her crush and guided him towards the door, glaring at Tobias as she went. "Come on Allen. You needed to get cleaned up anyways. Lets' go."

Road and Allen slowly hobbled out of the room, leaving everyone else to finish up the meeting.

"Well, that was interesting. As you all just saw, and I just found out, Allen's cursed eye and his innocence doesn't react well towards akuma's in their fighting forms. You will not, under any circumstance, take on your other form in front of him unless ordered to or it is completely necessary to do so. Spread the word to all of your subordinates. Any of them who attack Allen, or break any of these rules will be immediately destroyed, no matter who it is. We need all of the noah that we can get, but I can easily make more akuma. This meeting is finished, you may go back to your posts now," finished the Ear as he walked out of the room to go and look over the preparations for the family dinner, because he wanted it to go smoothly, unlike the rest of the day.

_This boy is definitely going to cause some trouble around here. Maybe even more than Jasdevi._

_**I finally got around to writing the next chapter! I am starting to write them faster, and longer. Would you guys like me to make my chapters any longer or any shorter? Just asking, just in case. I will also be posting a character guide as a separate story on my page. I am including all of the noah family in my story, not just the main few, so I thought '**__hey, not everyone knows about all of the noah. I should make a quick reference guide'__** So I am working on that. I got most of my info from Man Wiki, so Idk if some of the more obscured names are correct, but hey, I tried. If you have something specific that you would like for me to add into it, just ask. I will probably add more than just the noahs. **_

_**Anyways, I love reviews, no matter how small, large, nice, rude, or strange they are, so make my day and send me a shout out! P.S: I am sorry for not thanking everyone by name when they review, but I have gotten a whole bunch of them, so a HUGE shout out to anyone who has ever reviewed. YOU ARE REALLY AWESOME! Thanks again! (**)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am really sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I had no internet! It was physically impossible for me to update. One the bright side, I now have up to chapter 11 typed out, so be ready for more updates! **_

"Here we are," said Road to the white haired teen, who still had his right hand covering his bleeding eye, which had started to settle down after he had left the room, "My room is just down the hallway to the right. All of our rooms are pretty close together, but they are bigger on the inside than they look, so don't worry about not having enough space."

"Anything is better than the rooms at the exorcist headquarter. Those rooms where so tiny. Has anyone else ever used it before?" stated Allen, truly happy to have his own room.

"Well, we get to have the rooms of our past reincarnations. I have been staying in my room for the longest, besides the Earl. Skin's old room is open now, since the exorcists killed him. This is Neah's old room, so you should like it. The hosts of the noah tend to be alike in a lot of ways. I had to re-do my room, since I was a lot younger than most when ever my noah showed up." explained Road quickly, trying to hurry up and tend to Allen's eye.

"Oh," was all that Allen could say. He thought that Neah and himself might have been a little bit alike, but still, he was a little bit curious about what the room would look like. Since he had never decorated any rooms before, he was pretty much ok with whatever the room turned out to be. "Well, let's go in then. No point in waiting out here in the hallway."

"Ok! I hope that the maids did a good job in cleaning the room. No one has really touched it since Neah, so it was pretty dirty. When we felt you awaken, we had the maids clean it up just in case. I guess that it was a good thing that we did. Now, let's go in," stated Road happily, going on about changes that they could make to the room, not that Allen was really interested.

When Allen saw the room, he knew that Neah and himself had similar tastes. The room was fairly simple. It had a four poster bed at the far end of the room, a fair sized dresser next to it, and a door on the opposite side of the bed. Allen suspected that it led to the bathroom, but he would find out later. The room was mostly black and white. It had a few blues added in as accents, so that you weren't overloaded with the black or the white.

All of the walls where simple colors, except for the wall opposite of the bed, which had an intricate design drawn on it. Parts of it looked like a musical bar, while others looked a little like jesters. It was a beautiful piece. You could tell that Neah thought of his brother often, because there was a picture of a performing clown on the wall next to the door, so that one would look at it whenever they left the room.

Then, Allen saw a door knob on the wall, and went over to inspect it. Road saw him, and a smile lit up her face.

"That leads to Neah's old music room. I think that all of his instruments are still in there. You should probably explore that when you are feeling better, because it is pretty large in there. It might take a while to go through all of it. He was called the noah of music, but he was pretty much just the noah of art itself. He was the Musician of the arc, but he did a lot more than just play the piano," said Road, catching Allen's attention.

"But first things first. Let me go get some bandages and some anesthetic. That should get all of that cleaned up in no time. I have heard that you usually heal fast, and with your noah abilities, it should be pretty good by dinner time."

Road disappeared into the bathroom, which looked very white from what Allen could see of it. It took Road a minute to find all of the supplies, since she hadn't really ever needed to know where it was in that bathroom. She came back out with her arms full.

"Ok Allen, I need to see your eye. That means that you have to remove your hand." mocked Road in a childish voice, trying to make Allen feel just a little bit better.

"Are you sure? I am able to do it myself, and I don't to freak you out too much…," trailed Allen nervously.

"YES I'M SURE! You don't have to do everything for yourself. You have a family now. You can ask me for anything, anytime, within reason, of course." lectured Road, smirking just a little bit at the end. "Now, I told you to remove your hand, so do it, please?"

Allen sighed inwardly. He really thought that he should do it himself, but she was really determined to do it herself, so he would let her. He slowly lifted his hand off of his eye, which hurt just a little bit because of the blood which had dried onto his hand and his eye. It definitely didn't look nice, either.

Road had seen a lot of strange things in her day, but this was definitely weird. The eye had receded so that it was normal sized once more, which Allen was thankful for. To Road, it literally looked as though his eye was crying blood. She started with the anesthetic, which was able to get most of the blood off. There was no cuts anywhere, but Road had seen a glimpse of the eye before Allen had covered it, and it would have caused anyone some amount of pain.

"There isn't really much there to bandage, so I don't think that you will need any of those. You can probably take some medicine for your headache, which you are bond to have, especially since you just became a noah today." informed Road as she walked back into the bathroom to look for the medicines.

Allen took this time to look around the room once again, since he had both of his eyes this time. His headache was still pounding, and he was just a little bit dizzy still. He started to study the intricate designs on the far wall. Now that he looked closely, the teen could see so much more of the painting then what he had seen at first glance.

There was so much detail put into the portrait. Each little note had its' own little pictures inside of them. The jester like design flowed into a more floral lace pattern as it went on. The more that he looked at it, the more impressed he was.

"Do you like that painting?" came the questioning voice of Road from inside of the bathroom, "Neah was the one who drew it. It took him such a long time, but it turned out pretty cool. I would have never had the patience to do anything like that."

"Yeah, it's pretty neat. I don't think that I have any art skills at all, but I guess that I could learn, especially if I am going to be the noah of art." said Allen, almost like he was muttering to himself, but Road still heard him.

"Oh, you'll learn. I was so clueless when I first came here, but everything just kind of came instinctually. I just knew how to do it when I needed to do it. I am sure that it will turn out like that for you." came a voice from the door way, startling Allen, but not Road, since she had heard their visitor from a long ways off.

"Yeah, it's just like Tyki said Allen, you'll just pick it up someday. No one can really teach us how to use our powers and stuff, since we are all different, and reincarnates. How do you think Tyki learned that he could go through objects?" agreed Road, who was now handing Allen some medicine.

"Actually, I learned how to use my gift whenever I '_played_' with Road for the second time. The first time was a mistake." Tyki shivered at the memory, "The second time, I was determined not to get hit so much, that I literally willed myself to do something about it. I didn't know what happened, but I suddenly knew that I could just refuse to touch them, and that they would not touch me. It is pretty much your inner noah unlocking stuff for you. You might find some places familiar, even though you had never been there before."

"So, I don't have to worry too much about it then?" questioned Allen, hoping that he would get a little bit of a break. It would be much easier if he just knew how to do things instead of learning them from scratch.

"Not really that much, but you might still have to practice a little bit after you discover it." said Road, "I sometimes do target practice with my telekinesis. It helps my aim and it is pretty fun."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tyki said suddenly, "Here are the clothes that I promised. I heard about the meeting, so I came to check up on you. That's why I'm here. I thought that I might as well bring you a change of clothes, and it looks like I was right to do so. You had better go change, shonen."

Allen looked down at himself, and suddenly saw what Tyki was talking about. Now that his injuries had been tended to, he could see all of the damage done to his clothes. His top was probably ruined, but there was only a few drops of blood on his pants.

"Yeah, I'll go do that." muttered Allen as he grabbed the clothes from Tyki's hand and trudged on towards the bathroom.

A few trips, cusses, and minutes later, a clean Allen emerged from the bathroom. The outfit was a little bit to long for him, but he had managed to roll up the cuffs just a bit so that it didn't look too out of place. His undershirt was unbuttoned a few buttons, and the tie was completely disregarded. He had managed to brush his hair just a little bit, and he now looked much better.

"Well, how do I look?" asked Allen nervously, hoping that he didn't look to awkward.

"You look so handsome!" squealed Road as she reached over and hugged him. "Now I think that you are ready to meet the family. I just hope that they will like you more than some of the akuma's do. They are more level headed, after all. I would prepare for a few jokes from the twins, too. They will most likely see you as their number one target for a few weeks, so watch out. If they get to out of hand, then just come ad tell me. I can deal with them easily. Now, off to dinner!"

Now, once more, they wandered through out the halls of the arc with Road babbling nonsense about ways to torture the twins and other subjects, while Tyki led them through the halls towards the dinning room.

_**So, I am back in the United States Once again! I had so much fun in Europe, but right now I just really need a nap. Jet lag can really kill you. I also went on a German Ropes course the day before going back, and I ran into a tree (I was zip lining, and my legs ran into the platform). I now have a swollen calf, which sort of looks like a softball-ish shape. It is all bruised and stuff. I am really hoping that is gets better soon, because it sucks.**_

_**I LOVE REVIEWS, NO MATTER WHAT TYPE! You can be as strange as you would like, and I will not judge. Thanks!**_


End file.
